The Black Lioness
by Nargels stole my shoes
Summary: Aria Black is a Ballet prodigy and attends Beauxbatons but she wishes she could go to Drumstrang with her twin brother Lukas, her wish is granted when Drumstrang hosts the Triwizard Tournament in her 7th year. When she is chosen as a champion the tables turn on her rival, Collette, during the Tournament she becomes friends Rose, Albus and Scorpius. AP/OC


**Chapter 1: How to piss off Veelas**

**Hey guys this is my first fan fiction that I have actually got around to publishing ****J****Please review and follow any constructive criticism is welcome. This story if all goes to plan will have a new chapter every week or so during the Term and hopefully more in the holidays :) The story will be from 2 POVs My OC Aria Black and Albus Severus Potter these different POV will alternate chapters. Well here we go I hope you enjoy :P **

**-NarglesStoleMyShoes**

*****IMPORTANT*****

**Because this story will have at 3 different languages for future reference: **English will be in normal text**, **_French will be in Italics__**. **_**In other chapters there might be other languages but I'll just leave it at that for now.**

Aria Grace Black POV

I stood on the platform, my trunk sitting on the trolley waiting for as I said her goodbyes at Geneva Station before boarding the train to Paris. "Mum I'll see you at Christmas there's no need for tears" I gritted out as I attempted to wriggle from her grasp. "I know but we'll miss you," She choked out as she finally let go "you've got everything don't you?"

"Yes Mum don't worry," I huffed out, at the same time as rolling my eyes at Lukas, my twin brother, before pulling him into a hug. "I'll see ya at Christmas, write this year won't you, you too," I said as I gave him the evil eye, and moved to hug my younger brother, Enzo, "Have fun in your first year," I ruffled his hair and grinned when he swatted me off. I then moved to my Father, he hugged me quickly and gruffly, he had never been one for extravagant shows of affection. Then finally I crouched down to hug the most important member of my family, the big shaggy black dog had been sitting obediently waiting for me to say goodbye. "I'll miss you Toby, yeah, I love you too," as he licked the side of my face.

I grabbed my trunk of the trolley and started wheeling it toward the train, turning around once more "See ya!" I yelled back at them a grin plastered I didn't let it fall until I had stowed my trunk and waved my final goodbyes out the window. I felt the train shudder underneath me as we started move. I took a shuddering breath before shutting my eyes and muttering to myself "Here we go." I opened my eyes to see the Swiss Countryside rushing past my window. I was off to my 7th year at Beauxbatons which by itself was quite exciting but there was one thing, well person, which made me dread my return, her name was Collette Belloré and was the daughter of one of the wealthiest families in the Wizarding community of France. We had at one point been inseparable but that had all changed at the beginning of our 5th year when she decided that she would attempt to make my life hell each and every day. Most people had also started ignoring me at that point under her instructions although most were perfectly civil and often friendly when she wasn't around but people knew she could and would ruin you, all she had to do was going running to her father. Lucky for her I didn't really care and was usually quite content to be by myself.

I had about a 3 hour ride to Marseille, where another train would take us the rest of the way straight to Beauxbatons, so I pulled out the book I was currently reading. Inside the front cover was my name written at the top of the page Aria Grace Black. I thought it suit me my first name meant lioness in Hebrew, which happened to be my corporal Patronus too. A lioness suited me well I'm determined strong and independent. My middle name is after my Grandma, Grace Black neè Abbot, who was married to Regulus Black, Sirius Black's brother, she was pregnant with my Father before he sent he away to Switzerland so she wasn't found by Voldemort and his lot when he betrayed him.

The train ride was over in what seemed like minutes as we pulled into the station I could hear the hissing of the engine. I unloaded my trunk before searching for the women's bathroom, once in there I recognized a few of the girls I quickly got changed into uniform and attempted to control my hair giving up within a few seconds.

I left the changing room and want to the large mirror that took up the whole of the back wall, I looked at my reflection my hair was extremely curly, the colour of dark chocolate, and came down to my mid back. My face had high cheekbones and an angular jaw, as well as deep set warm brown eyes. My skin was a special shade of porcelain with an olive undertones that I received from my mother. I wasn't tall only standing at 5.4 ft. but I had the body of a dancer. I didn't think I was ugly but I wasn't part Veela like a few of the girls at my school.

Looking behind me I saw it was safe, I leant into the mirror and fell straight through feeling the cool sensation all over my body. The Sky blue bullet train was being boarded, girls in the same satin uniform and robes I was in were rushing around all talking in rushed French about their holidays and whatnot. I boarded the train immediately finding my usual carriage at the very back of the train this usually ensured that no one bothered me. The ride was usually about an hour so I retrieved my book from my bag and once again started reading. My plan to be left alone worked until about halfway through the journey when the door to my cabin was thrown open by none other than the queen bee herself. Collette was followed by 4 other girls all of whom I recognized as being in my year. "_I didn't think you'd actually come back, wish you hadn't_," she spat at me in that annoyingly posh voice.

"_Well I couldn't leave the poor little first years at the mercy of the big bad Head Girl now could I? I'm far to heroic for that," _I responded calmly.

_"__So you've heard then," _she retorted as she puffed out her chest even more than usual_ "of course I won't usually abuse my power but I'll make the exception for you," _smiling in what I thought was a rather satanic manner.

_"__Oh yes I heard, I have my own sources, they just don't require me to sleep with them to get gossip," _I responded still completely calm_._ At this point I could tell by the flush on her cheeks that she was already getting worked up. She wasn't use to the calm nature of my retorts but I'd had over 2 months to prepare myself for her predictable insults.

"_Like anyone would want to sleep with you in the first place, you're absolutely vile," _she hissed. She was definitely getting angry, it was getting difficult to stop myself from laughing at this point.

"_Oh I can assure you there are many but I don't like to hand myself around to just anyone, not naming names of course," _smiling innocently as I looked calmly up at her.

"_You little bitch!" _she shrieked. She grabbed something out of her pocket but I didn't see until it was too late. She had thrown a bottle of purple irreversible ink at me which had drenched my face, hair and robes. Collette sneered at me looking down at me, "_Purple definitely isn't your colour," _her posse laughed nervously probably worried that they would end up with the same fate as me.

"_At least it's not pink," _I responded cheerily. She looked about ready to exploded but must have decided against it and instead stormed out of the compartment, her posse following a few turning back to give me apologetic looks. All of them left except Kristie who was my dorm mate and my only friend in this hell hole, even if we didn't tend to talk much in public, because Collette hated to be reminded of the fact people actually liked me.

"_Sorry, are you alright, I think I know a spell for this," _she rushed. Waving her wand the ink didn't move accept to smudge at the edges.

"_Kristie, it's alright I'm used to it by now. There's not a spell I know of that removes this ink, trust me I have brothers I'd know if there was," _I changed my shirt but there were still splatters on my robes and skirt, oh well it'd have to do. "_So how were your holidays Kris?" _

_"__Awful, I had to see Collette almost every day because of her brothers and my sister's wedding. He is much nicer than her believe it or not," _No that didn't sound very appealing at all. "_How were yours?"_

_"__Mine were much better than yours sounded, we went to visit Mum's family in Holland," _It had been a good holiday I just wish I didn't have to come back, although this year felt different maybe this year something would change.

Kristie sat with me for the rest of the journey, until we saw the large Château in the valley between two mountains, and surrounded by lush gardens and left to find her trunk. When we pulled up the younger years were practically wetting themselves with excitement. I rolled my eyes at their excitement, they'd come to realise that school was more stressful than fun when they got to OWL levels. I myself had done extraordinarily well in due to all the time I had to myself to study in, I guess being ignored by almost the entire student body had its perks. I had 10 OWLs but chose to only take 8 of those this year I dropped History of Magic and Astronomy and as knowing what stars are called I doubt will help me in life but I chose to continue Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Runes, Arithmancy, Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures. This year was going to be tough but I like myself a challenge.

As I clambered off the train I looked up at Beauxbatons, it was built from large light grey bricks and that almost looked the same light blue as our uniform, directly in front of me was the large silver doors which had our school's coat of arms which was two wands crossed with stars being shot from the tips. As we passed the doors the wood nymphs took our luggage, I was always sure to smile and thank them unlike most of the other girls. We were ushered by the teachers straight into the great dining hall, although we were all excited we all moved into the hall in an orderly fashion. Finding our places at the was simple as for formal occasions such as the beginning of year feast we had a sating plan and our names were on small place cards at our year level tables. I found my name and sat either side of me were two girls one I knew quite well as she was in my ballet class and the other was I knew very little. When our Headmistress Madame Rosalind entered with the other teaching staff we all stood and waited for us to signal to be seated, she said a few words before allowing us to start our meal. As we ate music was played by wood nymphs around the edges of the hall. By the end of the feast I was full and wanted to get to bed but Madame Rosalie stood up to speak. "_Welcome back girls, this year I hope will be as good if not better than the last, although there will be something very different and exciting happening. This year I am proud to announce that Beauxbatons Academy of Magic will be attending The Triwizard Tournament held this year at Drumstrang Institute of Magic, along with us Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry will also be attending" _At this point her voice was drowned out by the loud giggling, squealing and chattering but all I managed to catch was something about Albus Potter. Of course I knew he was in my year but I didn't see the big deal, sure his Dad saved the Wizarding World but what has Albus Potter done other than be incredibly attractive, even I couldn't deny that. "_Girls that is no way to behave," _Madame Rosalind's sharp voice cut through the noise and the whole hall fell silent."_As you all probably know a champion will be chosen by the Goblet of Fire from each school, to enter you must be 17 years of age but we will be taking 50 students with us from 4__th__year and upwards," _that's when it actually hit me I could go to Drumstrang this year and be with my brothers, I was 17 I could enter the tournament, wouldn't that Collette and her stupid posse. "_To be considered for this trip your grades must be adequate and you must be considered responsible by the staff members. Students will be chosen from 7__th__year first and then 6__th__year and so on. While there you will attend your usual classes but will be taught in English as it is the International Wizarding language. This tournament is meant to encourage international Wizarding friendships so I encourage you all considering this opportunity to be prepared to make new friends and make most of this amazing opportunity. If you wish to be considered please write your name on the parchment that is with Professor Elgort after I have finished. This year I expect to be an extraordinary one, you are all what will make this so try your hardest at everything. I have a notice for all dancers, there will be a meeting tomorrow at breakfast. Now girls you've have a long day off to bed." _With one last smile Madame Rosalind stepped of the podium and we all stood until she had left the hall. The Younger years all filed out along with a many 4th and 5th years most of the 6th and 7th years stayed to place their name on the list. I was waiting in the line when I heard an obnoxiously loud conversation from behind me.

"_But Collette what if he doesn't fancy you, you can't make him fall in love with you." _I recognized this voice as Maria of Collette's groupies.

"_Of course he will fancy me, have you _seen _me Maria. I'm part Veela no one can resist me," _Collette replied in an outraged voice. I turned around and saw them standing 2 people behind me.

"_Oh Merlin you're not already eyeing up your next victim are you. I really think you should talk to someone about these obsessions," _Oh how I loved to patronize her. She stared me down daring me to say another word, being me and enjoying leaving on the edge I continued "_Who is it anyway not a teacher again?" _Referencing the incident she had had with a Professor last year.

"_This isn't just anyone we're talking about, Black, this is Albus Potter," _Of course it was who else was worth her time, "_Harry Potter's son and Witch Weekly's most eligible bachelor under 18, and I'm the only girl that would have a possible chance with him." _She finished with a flick of silver blonde hair that perfectly matched our ridiculous uniform.

_"__Oh is he gay that would make so much sense, like why no girls got a chance with him but you, you're the closest to a boy we've got at this school." _Keeping an innocent look on my face as if I had just complimented her. All of the girls within earshot giggled some much more obviously than others.

_"__Or maybe it's because he's Harry Potter's son and he will have a taste for only the best," _I don't think that was the type of thing I had heard about the Potter/Weasley Family, from what I had heard we that they were extremely modest. "_And I am the best he could wish for!" _A gasp resounded through the line, many of the girls didn't seem happy about that statement. "_What's the point of you even signing up no one wants you there, or are you actually thinking about entering, you won't be chosen as a Champion I can assure you that, and even if you were I doubt you would last in 5 minutes."_

_"__Okay Belloré, like you could manage better," _I turned and wrote my name on the list before leaving her there fuming. I wasn't going to give her she satisfaction of seeing me pissed off so I kept my cool telling myself that she wasn't worth it and I genuinely believed that. When I got to my dorm Krista wasn't there yet so I got ready for bet, as I didn't see the point in unpacking if we were possibly leaving again in a week. When Krista came I was in bed reading she immediately started giggling once she had closed the door.

"_I am so glad you came back this school would be terribly boring if you weren't here! Collette needs someone to put her straight sometimes. She's furious at you by the way but I assume that's what you were aiming for," _she managed to gasp out.

"_Yes furious was what I was aiming for," _I was laughing now too but at her. Once I had composed myself I said "_I can't believe we get to go to Drumstrang for a year, and be part of the Triwizard tournament! Are you going to enter your name?"_

_"__I don't think so I will leave the dangerous stuff to you, you're the dare devil I think I will just enjoy chatting to the Drumstrang boys," _she said as she started giggling again.

"_As long as it's not my brother that's fine," _I warned "_I think I will enter, why not? I do enjoy a life threatening challenge. Anyway I'm off to bed I have rehearsal in the morning."_

_"__When don't you have rehearsal? Night!"_ she said at the same time as yawning.

"_Night_." I replied

I looked up at the canopy of my four poster bed, this year was going to be my year. I would be able to spend all year with my brother, get out of this hovel, and if possible win the Triwizard Tournament, that I wasn't as hopeful for. Although thinking about it I had a lot to accomplish already this year, I would have a large workload and would have to work very hard for the grades I wanted, on top of that I would have dance rehearsals at least 10 times a week. I'd manage I always did, I just couldn't wait to see my brothers again. Lukas was my best friend and Enzo was the baby of the family so I wanted to watch out for him too. I fell asleep thinking about this year's prospects. It might shape up to be a good year after all I just hoped that this week would fly by.


End file.
